Milk and Cookies
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: The lack of comical Star Wolf makes me want to do this. Anyway, a certain feline feels hungry, and so he sets off to eat ookies and milk... until he realizes that something is very wrong. This story is about Panther and his search for Milk and Cookies.


**Milk and Cookies**

_Disclaimer - Star Fox and Star Wolf are owned by Nintendo. Made-up characters are owned by me. Due to the lack of comical stories featuring Star Wolf (the new, **better** one), I am obliged to make this story. It's been a while since I submitted a work here._

**Chapter One: "No More Milk?"**

This is a tale about a certain feline whose goal (in pastime) is to eat. He has to eat anything sweet. He has to eat anything involving dairy produce and something that can trigger his sweet tooth. These items are none other than the cookies and the milk.

Once upon a time, in a very familiar system to those who had played Star Fox since SNES, there was a planet called Corneria. In that planet, there was a city called Corneria City. In that city, we zoomed into a private boarding house. There, a wolf, a chameleon and a black panther resided while sharing all entities of nutrition, entertainment, comfort, and sanitation.

Panther, after watching a soap opera in the television called _The Life of Katrina_, felt his stomach rumbling. "I need nourishment," he thought as he scooted away from the living room sofa. He headed to the kitchen where the elusive house fridge was minding its own business. A flip to the door was just needed, and lo, contained food glittered in front of his eyes!

"Yummy," said Panther, but he didn't want all. No, he only needed two. "I shall get some milk and cookies." He browsed to each of the compartment, not minding the butter, the frozen fish, nor the Mr. Froggy plushie carelessly left beside the cheese. "Where are you two?" he grumbled as sweat slowly dripped from his forehead.

He was about to give up when he saw two large foils of butterballs covering a special jar. "My cookies!" he reacted with glee as he pulled it off from the fridge. The jar was cold but the cookies inside were still fresh, thanks to the anti-cooling interior function of the container. He cuddled it to his cheek. "Now for the milk..."

He knew the milk would be in another compartment, so off he went to open another door. There, a green carton featuring a cow posing with a blue sheet was found. "Milk!" he purred while shaking the jar. He was about to get it when all of a sudden, a muscular arm pulled it off before he could blink his eyes. He turned around, and to his surprise, it was none other than…

"Heh, never ever forget to drink a full carton of milk per day," Wolf smiled after wiping his snout off with his arm. "It helps keep your bones and muscles strong!" He then took off and threw the carton to a bin.

The panther was left with teary yellow eyes. "Milk, why?" he whimpered while sniffing. "That was… that wasn't the last carton, right? I mean, there might be more! Didn't you and Leon stock up last Sunday? Today's Saturday, and I'm pretty sure you bought eight, so there's still one more left!"

Wolf shook his head, waved his finger, and jumped to the sofa. "Yeah, but like what I said, drinking one carton per day is healthy. I drank all seven cartons." He stopped when the show featured _Bowels of the Large Intestine_.

"Then there's still one left!" Panther argued back, hoping that there would still be hope for his unsatiated look for the lactose drink. "Where is it?"

Wolf took out his black shirt and lain to the sofa. "Hmm… Actually, Leon used it for his _Milk-Skin Ceremony_ stuff."

A chameleon wrapped only in towel at the hips, covered with bubbles and white stuff, suddenly entered from the bathroom. "Eh, where can I find some more shampoo?" Leon whined out as he flung a box of milk to the trash bin. Wolf pointed up to the second floor, and soon, the reptile ran upstairs.

"No! This is horrible!" Panther meowed out in sadness. He then tapped his pocket, grabbed his wallet, and looked at his earnings. "This is it… It's a challenge…"

"**I must go shopping!**"


End file.
